Bane Of Anubis
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Visionary Pt2: Anubis and his fleet recieves visitors.... Scooby style. To be continued...
1. Previously in Visionary & And now

Visionary Part 2:  
Bane Of Anubis

by Chaoseternus

For the record: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
Nor do I own the word Tarithna, this belongs to Bktheirregular.

**_Previously in Visionary on Buffy the Goa'uld Slayer_**

_Buffy thrashed around in her bed, the nightmare coursing through her mind making her cry out in fear and pain. Flashes of pyramids, of demons who took humans as hosts, of cultists in funky armour passed through her mind. Then Buffy saw her, a slayer leading an army, a host of humans against the cultists, screaming 'false gods' for all to hear. The humans behind her taking up the chant, as demons, even vampires joined the slayer in pushing this vile creature and his followers off their world. _

_"The Tarithna is well known to the system lords, Tarithna means Hunter of debased ones, and is one of only two positions respected by all Goa'ulds, indeed it is rumoured Ra once killed a minor system lord who attempted to control the Tarithna, and that the Tarithna commanded an army of Jaffa on this world _" _Teal'c replied. _

_"Garage door openers, if you don't send us the correct code, the door stays closed" O'Neill gestured towards the iris over the StarGate, "and you splat" _

_"Yikes, now that is how you deal with door to door salespersons" _

_Da'mos turned as Buffy approached and a shockwave of energy hit her again, throwing her back into O'Neill, they crashed into the wall and down to the ground, grunting in pain. _

_"You know, I think maybe this ones a Goa'uld….." Buffy said, as she crawled painfully back to her feet. _

_"You know, you may just be right" O'Niell looked over to where Da'mos was torturing an SF with his ribbon device, "Yep, that's a Goa'uld…" _

_"Xander" she said slowly _

_"Yeah, buffster?" _

_"We have a prophecy" Buffy replied. _

_"Shit, I hate it when that happens" _

_"Excuse me? Prophecy?" O'Neill added, his tone disbelieving. _

_"Prophecy" Buffy and Xander confirmed, their tones resigned. _

_"Twice she falls and twice she shall arise, _

_Eternally chosen _

_Guardian and destroyer of the First gate _

_Champion of the Heavens Gate _

_In the hour of her greatest deed, _

_The Fallen Angel, cast out by the Host and Choirs, _

_Shall send forth the Legion, the blight, _

_The plague on all humanity, _

_Of two minds she shall arise, _

_Of one she shall fall, _

_And darkness will encompass all" _

_"Exactly how many ships are we looking at?" O'Neill asked. _

_"At least three motherships, and 14 Ha'taks, they are amassing at Tyrendula and we expect them to be ready to leave within the next three days" Jacob replied, his voice tense, "There is no way that you and your allies will be able to take that lot out in a fleet action, so it will have to be a covert assault as usual" _

**_And now on Buffy the Goa'uld Slayer _**

**__**

**__**Thor's ship flashed through hyperspace towards Tyrendula at speeds no Goa'uld vessel could hope to match, the two SG teams within practising and planning their assault with the ease of experience.

"So, we sweep in, set explosives on the largest ship we can find Naquadah stores and get out before they blow with the force of a small sun, hopefully taking several other ships with them?" O'Neill replied, unimpressed.

"Yep" Buffy cheerfully responded, "Of course, seizing a hat as a getaway craft would finish the plan off nicely don't you think?"

"I believe a hat would not be an appropriate transport back to the SGC, Honoured warrior" Teal'c commented, "however if you refer to a _Hat'ak, _I am sure Hammond would be pleased if we could actually manage to keep possession of such a ship"

"Be a first" O'Neill commented.

"Getting ambitious aren't we, Buffy?" Xander grinned, "I mean an enemy warship? Slightly bigger than the weapons we have been salvaging over the years"

"No Xander, ambitious would be going after a mothership…" Willow trailed off a gleam came into the eyes of Buffy and the Colonel, "Not that we could get a mothership, I mean hey, gotta be a couple of thousand soldiers on one of those, right?"

"Right" Carter nodded, shooting worried looks at the colonel and the Tarithna. She quietly breathed a sigh of relief as the gleams faded from the eyes.

"It's not as if we could just gas the entire ship after all…" Willow continued.

Carter groaned, this was not of the good. Willow had just given the Colonel the piece he needed to put a plan together that, even by SG-1 standards, could be considered crazy.

__"Wonder what Hammonds face would be like if we showed up with a mothership?" Xander chuckled.

Carter could have cheerfully shot him for that, as the gleam in the colonels eyes grew brighter.

"Major Carter, I am feeling most worried" Teal'c's voice was pensive as he looked at the gleam in the Tarithna's and the Colonels eyes.

"Ditto" Carter wryly responded.

"Indeed" Giles added, his glasses being furiously polished.

****


	2. The Assault

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 2: The Assault**

To say the two teams were not exactly enthusiastic about the plan Xander, Buffy and O'Neill had cooked up was to call the Hellmouth a minor demonic hotspot. They felt that the plan had about as much chance of succeeding as Colonel Simmons had of successful impersonating a nice guy, instead of an evil NID agent.

But it was the only real plan they had, and so they would attempt to carry it out, though it was only likely to take two of the 17 ships Anubis had available to him out of the equation, the ship they blew and the ship they evaced in.

Team 1, consisting of Buffy as the heavy hitter (literally), Xander, Daniel and Carter would beam aboard one of Anubis's motherships, right next to a Naquadah store if Thor could manage it, place explosives, and then fight their way to a ring room or launchbay and escape to join Team 2, O'Neill, Teal'c, Giles and Willow aboard the second mothership which should be at least partially pacified by that time. It was a plan; it just wasn't a particularly good one. It didn't mention exactly _how _they would get away with the mothership, when they would have at least 14 _Ha'taks _ and another mothership desperately trying to stop them. It didn't mention what they would do if the defending Jaffa and supersoldiers received reinforcements.

In short, they would be winging it, again, and both teams knew all to well what tended to happen when their leaders winged it, and they were afraid… for the Goa'uld's.

With a flash of light, Thors ship appeared in the Tyrendula system, Anubis's ships instantly moving to the attack, but not fast enough as eight figures disappeared off the Asgard vessel, reappearing unnoticed aboard two of the motherships. One _Ha'tak _ approached close enough to fire upon Thor's ship, and Thor returned fire, every weapons battery on the Asgard vessel firing as one. The _Ha'tak_ blossomed into a blazing ball of fire as _Thor _vanished into hyper, heading home.

With a curse, team 1 rose to their feet, carefully climbing off the Naquadah bricks Thor had dumped them on. They knew they had told him as close as possible, but _this _was ridiculous. Anyone would think the little guy had been corrupted by O'Neill's sense of humour over the years. Which, Carter admitted to herself privately was actually a pretty scary thought, she wondered momentarily what Thor would do on April 1st, then shuddered and turned back to the task at hand, burying explosives and detonators amongst the bricks as the others kept watch.

Finally, she finished, satisfied that the explosives were ready, "Okay, we've got 15minutes to clear dodge, let's go!"

"Yeah, before we become part of the big bang theory" Buffy quipped.

"And not the one involving the prostitute either" Daniel blushed as he realised he had added that last part out loud, then blushed even more as he noticed the shocked looks he was getting from the rest of the team, "It was a favourite joke of an old friend okay? 15 minutes remember?"

"Right" Carter shared amused looks with the rest of the team as they walked swiftly out of the room, zatting the sentries from behind as they moved.

Team 2 was having a harder time of it, they had been beamed right to main environmental just as they wanted, but had been spotted by the guards as they arrived and were now under fire, pinned behind a console. They were returning fire, but it being just Jaffa who had engaged them so far they were reluctant to let Willow 'deal' with the problem, on the grounds of overkill, and for that matter, saving her energy for when they might _ really _need it.

With a metallic clatter a Jaffa fell, Willow having bent a zat bolt around the corner to him, followed by more clatters as Jaffa, slightly shocked by the zat bolts abrupt course change were slow to duck behind cover.

"What did I say about saving your energy?" O'Neill asked the wiccan, secretly pleased by the effectiveness of her move.

"Don't waste it, and I didn't, it worked, anyways I'm sensing supersoldiers on the way, at least 10" 

O'Neill gulped as a strong wind filled the room, apparently coming from nowhere, and then gulped again as Willows feet left the ground, her hair turning the pure white of the guardian witch she was as she called upon her energies to defeat the approaching supersoldiers. Then gulped a third time when he heard willow give a wicked giggle. 

"Hey, Teal'c, no minds of their own right?"

"Indeed, the supersoldiers do not possess a mind of their own" Teal'c replied.

Willow giggled slightly, then started chanting,

_"Mindless beasts, servants of darkness, _

_ Have no way, have no hope,_

_ Hear my plea, hear my pledge,_

_ Have my way, Have my hope,_

_ This champion summons the light,_

_ This champion offers the light,_

_ Mindless beasts, be granted mind,_

_ Servants of darkness be granted the light_

_ Have the way, have the hope,_

_ Answer my plea, answer my pledge, _

_ Take my way, accept my Hope,_

_ This Champion summons the light, _

_ This champion offers the light"_

O'Neill cursed as ten black suited figures of Anubis's supersoldiers strode confidently into the room, spraying the area with lethal bolts of energy. O'Neill dived back behind the console and was about to grab the supersoldier killer, or whatever it was Carter was calling it these days when he noticed the growing pile of Jaffa bodies, the lack of any weapons being fired at his team, and the covering fire he was receiving, _from the supersoldiers? What the hell?_

O'Neill blinked; then slowly carefully raised his head above the console he was hiding behind. He blinked again, followed by a rapid what the hell? The supersoldiers had set-up a perimeter and were guarding the humans.

"Err… Willow? Explanation?"

"Indeed, I too would be most interested in an explanation" 

"It's a rare spell" Giles replied, sending an amused and proud smile at Willow, "instead of just killing the supersoldiers, she asked the Powers That Be to, on her behalf, give them the ability and the information they need to choose who they should serve"

"Cool" O'Neill replied, impressed. 

"Has a downside in that it can only be performed by a champion and it can only be performed once a year"

O'Neill considered that, "Still pretty cool"

"O'Neill" Teal'c said, a pensive look o his face, "I find myself with a strange desire"

O'Neill turned worried, "What?"

"To see Anubis's face when he hears 10 of his supersoldiers have switched sides"


	3. Osiris

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 3: Osiris**

Osiris strode confidently with a predators gait through the corridors of the mothership, heading towards the bridge. According to the Jaffa, an Asgard ship had appeared, wasted a _Ha'tak _and just left. Just left, no that didn't sound right to her, why would an Asgard vessel be in this area of space, they were after all still in battle with the replicators after all and couldn't afford to open up another war front. Also, why would they just hit and run like that? That was cowardly Tau'ri tactics…

Osiris stopped momentarily, a disturbed look on her face. Cowardly yet effective Tau'ri tactics? The vessel had certainly destroyed a _Ha'tak _in a move that was totally out of character for the Asgard, and the Tau'ri and the Asgard were known to be very friendly. It certainly got the point across that the fleet was a known quantity, but why would they just it and run like that?

It screamed recon to her, but the Asgard wouldn't need to, they could have scanned the fleet without ever leaving hyper, but the Tau'ri would want to see with their own eyes, and weaken the fleet at the same time… She gulped; did the Tau'ri now have access to Asgard ships and technologies? Would the Asgard give them that capability? That attack was certainly a Tau'ri move not an Asgard one.

She breathed out slowly as she continued, striding less confidently up to the bridge, it looked as if the stakes on this attack had already gone up before the attack had even started.

Osiris despite rumours to the contrary was just slightly brighter than the average Goa'uld, and she knew exactly what that itchy feeling down her spine meant, and she was sensible enough _not _to ignore it. She dived down, hitting the floor as brilliant bolts of light sped past her. She twisted, activating her personal forcefield as she turned to face her attackers. Her hand faltered momentarily as she saw her attackers, then she raised it blasting a shockwave at her attackers, knowing it was pretty much useless but would buy her a few seconds. Osiris then executed a manoeuvre her host's memories called the _hare._ She legged it, running as fast as she could for the ring transporters, vanishing with a flash of light aboard a _ Ha'tak _whose crew she had been carefully cultivating.

Anubis had sent supersoldiers after her; obviously it was time to leave.

** Same Ship, Environmental Control room**

"Milady" the supersoldier spoke slowly, hesitatingly, not used to being allowed to speak, or even needing to speak, "Osiris was here, but she escaped before we could kill her"

"Goddess damns her!" Willow replied, "okay, any idea where she is now?"

"She is aboard one of the _Ha'taks _ milady" a faint note of surprise entered the supersoldiers voice, "two _ Ha'taks _are breaking off, they are firing on the fleet, several vessels have been caught with their shields down and are crippled"

Team 2 shared quick shocked looks, "any ideas why?"

"No, milady… wait… incoming transmission from one of the _Ha'taks"_

"My Lord Anubis" Osiris's mocking voice blared into the room, "you have seen fit to send your supersoldiers after me, so be it. For that I now deprive you of several of your much vaunted ships. Should be interesting trying to attack Earth with a weakened fleet against a Tau'ri fleet which now includes Asgard ships of the line. Do enjoy"

"Anubis didn't send supersoldiers after Osiris, we did" Willow commented confused.

"Yes Willow, but Osiris was attacked by supersoldiers and up till now all the supersoldiers have been in Anubis's employ, how is she going to know that these ten are not?" Giles said a very ripper like grin on his face, "still doesn't explain the Asgard ships thing though, we don't have any do we?"

"Indeed not" Teal'c smiled faintly, "but Anubis now thinks we do, and soon all the system lords will too through their spies"

"Should make them think twice before they attack Earth again" O'Neill commented as he hefted the last canister of gas into place.

"Indeed

Teal'c paused, "however I once again find myself with a strange desire"

"To see Anubis's face as he realises his favourite servant has left with two of his ships" O'Neill grinned.

"Destroying two _Ha'taks, _and crippling another one in the process" a supesoldier added, O'Neill's grin grew wider.

"Having been attacked with his supersoldiers, which he didn't order" Giles added.

"And being told the Tau'ri have Asgard ships" Willow pointed out.

"Should be a…" Teal'c hesitated, "candid camera moment"

Laughing, they grabbed their gas masks, and turned the taps, allowing the colourless gas to be drawn into the ships ventilation system

Mirage (tthfanfic): I created it as a targeted spell, that is it will only effect those it is targeted on, and only within a small area, otherwise... well I don't think it'd work any other way.

Everyone else: very nice to know the story is being read and appreciated, thanks. Pease keep the reviews coming!


	4. Seizure

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 4: Seizure **

****Across the massive mothership, Jaffa fell as sleep overtook them, most falling at their stations, a few already asleep, fell into a deeper sleep, not to awaken for several hours. At which point team 1 ringed onto the ship, the two teams quickly reforming, SG-1 having the most experience with Goa'uld technology going with two of the supersoldiers to the bridge to prepare the ship for combat whilst SG-Scooby and the remaining supersoldiers started loading the motherships normal crew onto ring transporters and began ringing them off the ship.

A shockwave knocked Buffy off her feet just as she hit the controls to send the last group of captured Jaffa off their ship, and with a start she realised it had been almost 15 minutes since the explosives had been set, that would have to be the other mothership being destroyed by its own munitions then. It was time to leave.

"All right, Colonel that's the last of them, lets go!" Buffy flicked her radio off, and led the scoobies in one last sweep of the ship.

"Acknowledged" O'Neill flicked his radio off, and turned to the rest of SG-1 and the supersoldiers, "okay, Buffy says the ship is clear, time to make our move people"

"Bringing hyperdrive online…" Carter replied, furiously manipulating the controls in front of her.

"Powering weapons and shields…" Teal'c added, nodding to acknowledge the supersoldier at his side.

"Nothing on the radio yet…" Daniel commented, checking the panel in front of him, "they don't seem to think there is anything odd about the way we're acting" he paused "yet"

"Teal'c, start targeting as soon as our shields and weapons are online, if you see anyone with their pants down, hit 'em first"

"O'Neill" Teal'c replied, a slight smile visible on his face to those who knew him, "If they are aboard their ships, how am I to know if they have their pants down? Indeed, many Jaffa do not even wear pants, they wear the equivalent of boxers"

Muffled chuckles filled the room as O'Neill shot Teal'c a disturbed look, "What, did a Goa'uld decree an answer to the pants/boxers debate?"

The chuckles broke into outright laughter as the mothership finally began to move. With a crackle of released energy that could be felt throughout the ship, Teal'c's supersoldier fired the main weapons, catching a _Ha'tak _just as it began to raise its shields, earning him an approving nod from Teal'c as the _Ha'tak _span away, crippled and uncontrolled. Quickly a second barrage was sent the _Ha'taks _way, obliterating it utterly, they fired again, catching another _Ha'tak, _this one with its shields up. The shields failed, and the craft broke off. Now, the SG controlled mothership began to come under fire as Anubis's vessels, shocked by Osiris's defection, and the destruction of several of their ships at her hands, the unexplained destruction of a mothership, and now the apparent defection of a second mothership, finally began to respond. But it was too late; the SG controlled mothership was now clear, and with a flash of light, Carter took their prize into hyper.

"I can not wait to see Hammonds face when we show up with _this" _O'Neill commented.

"Indeed, his expression will be worthy of recording…" Teal'c paused, "for prosperity naturally"

Laughter once again filled the bridge.

"Hey, guys" Xander strode in, an evil smirk on his face, "on that last point, I have an idea…"

"Oh, we have _so _got to record this" O'Neill commented once Xander had finished.

FF.NET

**Kickaha: err.... think larger than a Ha'tak. Just slightly larger...**

**Blue Skywalker: for the oliver impression, heres two more! Enjoy **

**TTH**

**Mirage: It's a targeted spell, and regardless if the PTB have the power to do that, it would still have to flow through Willow as she cast the spell. Like putting 500 amps through a 50 amp fuse. **

Everyone else: very nice to know the story is being read and appreciated, thanks. Pease keep the reviews coming!


	5. Jokes of the Evil variety

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

**BTW: No updates for a week sorry as I will be largely offline. **

**Chapter 5: Jokes, of the Evil Variety. **

****A knock sounded at Hammond 's door and he raised his head from his paperwork as a technical sergeant entered.

"Sir, SG-1 is on the radio for you"

Hammond nodded his thanks and rose from his seat, heading off down towards the control room. Once there he found the grinning face of Colonel O'Neill filling one of the computer monitors.

"Colonel, I take it your mission was successful"

"Oh, you could say that…" Hammond started to get worried, if the muffled and choked off laughs in the background weren't a giveaway, the Colonel was trying hard to contain a smirk that just screamed pure devilry and evil to the General. They were up to something, why did he get the distinct impression putting SG-1 and the Scooby's together was a very very bad idea?

"Listen, we'll need Major Davis handy when we arrive"

"Major Davis" Hammond replied flatly, his senses screaming that he was being set up for something, but he was buggered if he could figure out what, "the man you call 'disaster Davis' because he only arrives when the fan gets hit? The only man to make you cringe every time he walks into the room? You _want _disaster Davis here?"

"Yes, is there a problem general? I'm assuming he's not on leave"

Hammond gave O'Neill a direct look through the monitor, "You know he never goes on leave whilst SG-1 is available to go off-world"

"Right, well catch you about five hours general" O'Neill's face vanished from the monitor, and Hammond sighed. He was being set up, he knew it.

True to his word, exactly five hours later O'Neill's face reappeared on the monitors at StarGate Command, by which time Disaster Davis had arrived, and had been fully briefed, ("O'Neill is up to something, be wary") by the general.

"Hammond, Davis. Good to see you. Listen we brought a 'little'" O'Neill smirked "something of Anubis's back with us, you might want to spread the word, we will be popping out from behind the moon in about 3 minutes, don't want anyone to see us and get the wrong idea now do we?"

"Right" Hammond turned to the duty sergeant, "spread the word"

"Yes sir!"

"How much damage did Anubis's fleet suffer?" Davis asked, wondering how much time Earth had been bought.

"Well, Osiris now thinks Anubis sent his supersoldiers to kill her so she absconded with two of his _Ha'taks, _destroying two more and crippling a third in the process"

Hammond carefully refrained from asking O'Neill which dictionary he had swallowed this morning, for O'Neill, 'absconded' was a pretty big word, "So he his down at least five ships then Colonel"

"He lost a mothership too, somebody left a detonator in one of his motherships Naquadah stores, careless of them wasn't it?" Buffy said airily, grinning as she poked her head into the camera's view.

Hammond and Davis both choked back laughs, "Very careless Buffy, be sure to send whoever thought that one up my thanks" Hammond smiled.

"Plus" O'Neill "We got at least one _Ha'tak _and damaged another on our way out with our prize"

"General!" the duty technical sergeant shouted, "contact appearing out of the moons sensor shadow"

"Any ID?" Davis asked.

"not yet…" the tech sergeants jaw dropped, then he continued faintly "we have visual sirs…"

An image appeared on the screen in front of Hammond and Davis 's faces. They blinked, in unison. Their jaws dropped, their eyes widened, and they dropped into the nearest seat stunned, still in perfect unison.

"Knew this would be worth recording" O'Neill commented, satisfied.

Everyone else: very nice to know the story is being read and appreciated, thanks. Pease keep the reviews coming!


	6. The Red Hot Phone

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

As you can see, I'm back online and with two new chapters for you.

Chapter 6: The Red Hot Phone 

****

Hammond raised the Red phone to his face, still shocked by O'Neill's message. This would prove all the SGC's doubters wrong at least, not only does SG-1 with the help of SG-Scooby finally get their hands on a major piece of Alien technology, but they get the SGC a major hull, a mothership, and not just any mothership but one of Anubis's _enhanced _motherships. Or, to use Xander's term, a great big can of whoop-arse floating through space a cruising for a bruising.

"Mr President, SG-1 and SG-Scooby just arrived back from their mission"

"Yes Sir, Everyone's fine"

"They haven't at the SGC yet, but I have had an initial report from them"

"Yes Sir, at least one mothership destroyed, as well as three _Ha'taks, _plus another two crippled. Somehow they also managed to split Osiris from Anubis, she took two _Ha'taks _with her, they haven't told me how yet, but I am willing to guess it's going to make an interesting report"

"Yes Sir, I will tell them"

"Sir, they also managed something that might help keep Kinsley and all the doubters off both our backs"

"They brought back a fully operational Goa'uld warship, one of Anubis's enhanced vessels"

' _There is no way in hell I am mentioning exactly what ship class over the phone, even a supposedly secure line such as this' _Hammond thought quietly to himself.

"Yes Sir, fully operational with a full load out of _Udajeet _Gliders and _Al-kesh _Sir"

"Sir, unlike SG-1 and the Scooby's I am very serious about this. They are naturally…" Hammond paused, considering his words momentarily, and the evil trick that had been played on him and Disaster Davis, who was now rushing around like a 'decapitated fowl' Teal'c's words, trying to make arrangements for the SGC's newest toy "a little high spirited at the moment"

"High spirited might be putting it a little mildly sir, we usually lose at least 3 people going after an _Al-Kesh, _and they destroyed a mothership, captured another… ship, and destroyed a _Ha'tak _ without injury" __

"Sir, we now have an operational ship that is superior in most ways to the ships currently employed by the system lords" _and none of the system lords currently have an operational mothership either. _

"Yes Sir, Thank You Sir"

Hammond slipped the red phone back into its cradle with a whoosh of expelled breath. He wasn't kidding when he said it promised to be an interesting report, the sight of the stoic Jaffa shaking with suppressed giggles was a sight to behold… once, and hopefully never again. He dreaded to think what was so bad it had Teal'c struggling hard not to giggle out loud.


	7. You converted a WHAT?

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Continuation of Visionary**

As you can see, I'm back online and with two new chapters for you.

**Chapter 7: You Converted a _what?!? _**

**__**

Hammond grinned happily as the ring transporters lifted him, and Carter / Selmac to Earths newest warship. Okay, they already had one ship in the form of the Prometheus, but she was still suffering technical difficulty after technical difficulty. This mothership was reported to be fully operational.

Disaster Davis had wanted to be here for this, but unfortunately the demands of finding crew for such a ship had kept him planetside. Luckily, he had more than just America to draw on now, Britain had entered into a treaty with the SGC and was now providing personnel and some funding for the project, so Davis was able to draw upon the extremely capable SAS, SBS and Britain's regular forces for the ships crew. Rumour had it; he had managed to persuade a Watcher/Mage Giles had informed him about to join the _Del Shakka Mels _crew. [ _I Die Free!] _

"Hammond, nice to see you, welcome aboard SGC flight 001 to mothership, please insure your tray is in the upright and fastened position, and that your seatbelt is securely fastened"

Hammond groaned, he got the distinct impression he was going to be putting up with a lot of this, if he had any hair, O'Neill would be making it grey.

" _Holy Hannah!" _General Carter cursed in awe, "How in the _hell _did you manage to get yourself a mothership?"

"General" Buffy said, winching as he came through the door, "please do not use the word _hell _around me or the other Scooby's, kinda hits a little close to home"

"Sorry, my question stands however, Christ George, I thought you were kidding or exaggerating when you said you now had a mothership"

"Same plan we had to capture a _Ha'tak, _we 'borrowed' some knock out gas of Thor which works wonders on Goa'ulds and Jaffa, and just patched it into the environmental system" O'Neill replied, grinning his head off.

"You gassed an entire mothership?" General Carter chuckled, "what did you do with the crew?"

"Oh, the Scooby's and their new friends dumped them into the ring rooms, and sent them off ship, nothing serious" O'Neill replied airily, watching the two Generals very closely for their reactions.

"New friends?" General Carter asked.

"First I have heard off it too" Hammond commented pointedly.

"Oh, Willow did a spell, nothing big"

The two Generals glanced at Buffy sharply as she broke down laughing.

" _Nothing big?" _ O'Neill grinned at the pointed comment from General Carter.

"Oh, it was nothing really"

The two generals just stared at O'Neill in frank disbelief.

"My Lord" the voice from the doorway made the two generals turn, surprised. Then their jaws dropped in shock and horror as one of Anubis's supersoldiers entered the room, "Carter and the White Witch asked me to inform you that they have found the frequencies and encryptions Anubis's forces are using"

"Thank you, so meet Major General Hammond of the SGC, and General Carter / Selmac of the Tok'ra"

"Tok'ra? It is an honour to meet anyone who would act against the false gods" The supersoldier bowed swiftly, before leaving, saying he must return to his duties.

" _Just what in the sam hell's name is going on here?!?" _O'Neill rubbed his ear and Buffy cursed mildly at the volume battering their ears.

"I believe I would like to know the answer to that question also" Selmac commented, General Carter having decamped from his mind at the moment.

"Like the man said, Willow did a spell" Buffy commented flippantly, rubbing her ringing ear.

"Willow. Did. A. Spell" Hammond slowly pronounced, "Isn't that mind control?"

"NO!" Buffy shouted, then composed herself, "Mind control is very dark magics, and the Supersoldiers would not be beginning to act human if mind control was used, Willow just called on the powers that be to give the Supersoldiers the knowledge and the ability they need to choose whom they wish to serve"

"Wait a second, you mean to say the supersoldiers willingly work for you now?" Buffy nodded, " _Holy Hannah!" _


	8. Oh boy are they gonna get a surprise!

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 8: " _Oh boy are they gonna get a surprise!" _**

**__**The three _Ha'taks _sped swiftly through the void of space, heading at top speed for the Tau'ri homeworld, their orders, destroy the Tau'ri swiftly, mercilessly and return to join the fight against Anubis. Their master Ba'al had felt safe to send them as Anubis was busy, his fleet prepping for a major move far away from any space controlled by their master, so for the moment Ba'al felt safe to deploy three of his ships to deal with the meddlesome parasites, the Tau'ri.

And deal with them they would, they were not going to ground assault or anything as time consuming as that, they were going to level the planet from orbit, and then leave swiftly before the Asgard could arrive.

__With a flash, they appeared out of hyper around the orbit of Jupiter, and began speeding towards Earth, their crews preparing for battle.

And were instantly detected by the Tau'ri.

" _Hammond to the Control Room, Critique Flash Traffic from SpaceCom" _

__Hammond leapt, cursing from his room as they message came blaring over the tannoy, the lights all around the base suddenly flashing the dark red of an alert situation. Critique Flash traffic, which was the highest priority level currently in use by the USAF. Somewhere, the brown and sticky stuff had just _seriously _hit the fan. He rather suspected the fan was pointed at him, and his command was about to get covered in it.

"General Hammond? This is General Stockwell, SpaceCom, we are picking up three bogeys coming in hot, profile suggests _Ha'taks" _

__"Thank you general, under…"

Stockwell interrupted, "I know, under emergency procedures SpaceCom acknowledges transfer of SpaceCom to SGC command, just get those… snakeheads before they get us"

"Harriman, get us a video conference call set up with _Del Shakka Mel" _Hammond turned from the technical sergeant to the computer monitors just as Stockwells trim, fit young face appeared.

" _Del Shakka Mel? _Whats that? Your new… hmm… toy?" Stcokwell asked, his face flickering to one side as a report was handed to him.

"Literally translated, it means _I die free!" _ Hammond replied.

"Nice, well I just got a report that says we have 5 hours before these bogeys hit orbit, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we could kick their arse"

"O'Neill and… associates, good afternoon" Stockwell replied, unsure of whom else he was addressing.

"SG-1, SG-Scooby, meet General Stockwell, head of SpaceCom" Hammond said.

"SpaceCom, what's that?" Buffy's voice broke over the transmission.

"Space Command, miss?" Stockwell replied.

"Buffy, that's Xander, Giles and Willow. You already know SG-1, right?" Buffy replied.

"Back to the task at hand, we have three _Ha'taks _inbound, and it is very unlikely that they have friendly intentions" Hammond interrupted.

"Where, and when?" O'Neill asked, the professional soldier persona making an appearance.

"The details are being sent now, but we have just under five hours to prepare" Stockwell responded.

"It will have to be a fleet action, _Prometheus _is good for orbital combat, even if the hyper trials have been kind of disastrous, she will support _Del Shakka Mel _as you engage the _Ha'taks" _ Hammond suggested.

"We do not have the man power for a frontal engagement, General Hammond" Teal'c intoned.

"Well, unfortunately it's the only…"

"They can't see us" Willows softly spoken comment distracted Hammond in mid sentence, and they all turned to look at the Wicca.

"Err… excuse me?" Daneil asked.

Willow looked up, then blushed as she realised she must have spoken that last out loud, "the moon is directly between us and the _Ha'taks, _they kinda can't see us"

Carter started, and then moved around to look over Willows shoulder, "She's right, they shouldn't be able to see, yet. We will be unmasked in about 15 minutes though"

"Carter, get up to the bridge, and ask the supersoldiers to move the ship, keep the moon between us and the _Ha'taks _until they hear otherwise"

"Yes, Colonel" Carter turned, and swiftly fled from the room.

Giles turned to O'Neill, "You wouldn't perhaps be thinking what I believe you are thinking, would you?"

" _Ambush" _

Giles grinned ferally, a ripper like mask settling over his face, "Jolly Good"

"Oh boy are they going to get a surprise" Xander grinned.

"Indeed" Teal'c added, satisfied.


	9. Hey, like our new toy?

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 9: " _Hey, like our new toy?"_**

First Prime Del'ca of Ba'al gave an amused grin as he surveyed the forces amassed against him. One warship, admittedly with Asgard weapons and shields, but they were of an older design, and much of the ship was primitive in material and design. It would pose little threat to the fleet he commanded in the name of his God, Ba'al.

The swarm of fighters was another matter; they were primitive in design, appearing to be a second rate _Udajeet _ copy, but they were rumoured to be very accurate at hyper jumping. Accurate enough to arrive in the gap between the _Ha'taks _shields and the _Ha'tak _itself. That was a worrying thought.

"In the name of our God, Ba'al, order the _Udajeet _ to attack those fighters, the _Ha'taks _ will deal with the" he snorted contemptuously, "ship"

Del'ca watched with mild approval as the _Udajeet _fighters sped rapidly out of the _Ha'taks, _and moved swiftly and surely to engage the Tau'ri.

He grinned then, as the _Ha'taks _fired catching the Tau'ri vessel in a vicious crossfire, the ship rumbled as its mighty weapons fired again and again.

Del'ca frowned suddenly, that last shudder didn't feel like weapons fire, its felt like weapons _strikes. _

"My Lord! A ship has appeared from behind the moon, my lord, it is a mothership of the Goa'uld Anubis"

Del'ca blanched. One of Anubis's motherships? _Here? _ He was in trouble, but it was a mothership, and even Anubis's motherships couldn't outrun a _Ha'tak. _

__"Sound the retreat, let Anubis level the planet for us" he commanded.

"My Lord, incoming transmission from the mothership"

Del'ca turned to the front of the control room in time to see the hated Tau'ri, Colonel O'Neill's face appear,

" _Hey, like our new toy?" _ he grinned, Del'ca blanched.

The Tau'ri had one of Anubis's motherships? The ship suddenly shook underneath him,

"My Lord, the Tau'ri vessel, it was hiding it's true strength from us! We are taking damage!"

"Then we die for our God! Signal _Ba'al's Wrath _to destroy the Tau'ri vessel by any ramming, we will ram the mothership, tell _Ba'als Vengeance _to finish the mission, and rescue any surviving _Udajeet _and their pilots, we will die for our God!" he shouted defiantly.

"False God!" was the last thing he heard, as the brilliant electric flash of a Zat'nicatel overwhelmed, once, twice, thrice, his body vanishing into nothingness under Colonel O'Neill's surprised but approving gaze.

"Colonel O'Neill, Hammond of Texas did not inform me you had acquired a mothership of Anubis's?"

"Only took delivery yesterday, haven't even had time to really try her out yet" Colonel O'Neill smirked as the old Jaffa, "anyway, how many of yours on that ship?"

"Not enough, we will need assistance to pacify the loyalists"

Colonel O'Neill turned, and shouted over his shoulder, "Scooby's, mount up, you're going fishing"

"I shall expect visitors then, good day Colonel"

Colonel O'Neill smirked as he turned away from the Goa'uld communicator, facing the tactical display Carter had placed on the main holographic projector. Bra'tac's ship was flashing from blue to red, friendly to hostile, indicating it was contested, but as yet no significant damage markers had appeared, the second ship, which by the way it was trying hard top ram _Prometheus _he knew was _Ba'als Wrath, _was covered with blinking damage markers as mothership and _Prometheus _fired volley after volley at the massive vessel. The third ship, _Ba'als Vengeance… _ he cursed, had broken off and was now firing upon Earths surface.

He glanced towards the furball the fighters were engaged in, in time to see an _F-302 _vanish for a moment from the screen, surrounded by the yellow corona which meant a hyper jump. The fighter symbol, with yellow corona momentarily appeared _inside _the symbol for _Ba'als Vengeance _, before both icons vanished from the screen. He swore, cocky manoeuvre, but he had managed it. Obviously, someone else had tried it and misjudged the jump.

He glanced up again in time to see a line of white light connect the mothership and Bra'tac's _Ha'tak _for several seconds as SG-Scooby ringed across. He grinned briefly as he wondered what Bra'tac would think of _those _ four.


	10. Bra'tac and Scooby's

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 10: Bra'tac and Scooby's. **

****

****Bra'tac looked mildly nonplussed as SG-Scooby appeared in the ring platform. They didn't look like any of the StarGate teams he had seen so far, but O'Neill hadn't hesitated to send them to his aid, so…

"Warriors, we must act quickly to seize the ship, but carefully. A number of the Jaffa aboard this vessel are _not _loyal to Ba'al, but to the Free Jaffa"

"Stunners only then guys" Xander commented, dropping his SAW and reaching for the Zat on his belt.

"Indeed, and remember to secure the Jaffa behind you, many would not hesitate to attack you from behind" Bra'tac added.

Buffy stretched out her senses, then smiled, "Small group, about 10, heading down the corridor this way"

Bra'tac looked sharply at the young women, he was used to people not appearing to be as old as they really were, he did after all pretend to serve the system lords for many a year, but this women was obviously something else as well, in addition to the age in her eyes.

"Forgive me, but I do not know your names"

"I'm Xander, the red head is Willow, our scholarly friend there is Giles and the blonde is Buffy" Xander said, moving swiftly to hide in a niche of the other side of the corridor as he spoke, the clomping sounds of approaching Jaffa now echoing around the corridor.

When the Jaffa turned the corridor, they saw no sign of SG-Scooby and Bra'tacs presence and continued, unaware as they approached the hidden ambushers.

Then, a flickering blast of electric light arched across the corridor as Buffy's hand device fired at the Jaffa's feet, the electric pulse through their metal shoes stunning the Jaffa, throwing then to the ground as the team rushed them, grabbing plastic ties and rope from various pockets to immobilise the Jaffa.

"You could have warned us you were going to do that, Buffy" Xander groused as he pulled the heavy bulk of one of the Jaffa into the ring room.

"Sorry" she replied, unrepentantly, "but I only thought of it as the Jaffa appeared, of course I could have shouted my plan then if you really wanted but I think the Jaffa would have appreciated the warning far too much for my liking"

Bra'tac tore his curious eyes from Buffy's hand device with an effort, it was like none he had ever seen before, but… she had to be a Goa'uld, or a Tok'ra, if there really was a difference between the two, "Indeed, warning the enemy of an ambush is not a good plan"

A clomping sound once again started to echo through the corridors, "Quickly, more come, we must be ready"

Bra'tac sat down in the seat normally reserved for the 'God' when he was aboard the ship with a sigh. It had taken an hour to pacify the entire crew, an hour in which the Tau'ri lost several fighter pilots, but successfully destroyed the other two _Ha'taks, _and then watched his ship very closely. This battle at least was now over, and the Free Jaffa now had themselves a true ship of war at last.

He turned his thoughts to the StarGate team O'Neill had sent him. They were, even by Tau'ri standards, weird and unconventional, but as was usual for the Tau'ri, very effective. Giles reminded him of Dr Jackson in many ways, a scholar first, but willing and able to fight if the situation demanded it, and very good with the Zat'nic'atels. Xander was a younger O'Neill as far as skill and command ability went, but more inventive, and with an astounding ability to see in detail much farther than he should. Willow… A babbling Carter, if Carter could use a hand device effectively. He frowned as he realized, though he had seen the effects of a hand device, he hadn't seen the one Willow was using. The Tau'ri must have found them selves a much-miniaturised version. As for Buffy… Buffy was a worry worthy of respect. She obviously knew and was skilled in many martial arts, and was strong too. Combined with the strange hand device she welded it made her a fearsome opponent.

Bra'tac frowned again. Exactly who was the new team of the Tau'ri's?


	11. Bra’tac, Tarithna’s and Prophecies

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Continuation of Visionary**

**Chapter 11: Bra'tac, Tarithna's and Prophecies **

Bra'tac walked swiftly around the corner into the small gym, set up just for SG-Scooby's use and stopped. He blinked, taking a rapid step backwards, forcing Teal'c to move quickly out of his way. Then Bra'tac and the grinning SG-1 team members dived out of the way as a punching bag went flying over their heads, smashing into the corridor behind them.

"Opps, sorry guys" Bufy said sheepishly.

Bra'tac looked at the small, unthreatening blonde, then at the hefty, obviously reinforced punching bag, and its broken, heavy duty chain. Bra'tac wasn't stupid.

"You are the Tarithna, are you not?"

"That lot been telling stories out of school again?" Buffy commented wryly, as she grabbed the heavy punching bag, slinging it over her shoulder to carry back into the gym.

"Indeed" Bra'tac replied, "I do not believe they have mastered the concept of secret identities, when it applies to other people"

Buffy glanced at the aging Jaffa appraisingly, "No, they have not, though they complain swiftly enough at any thing that compromises _their _identities"

O'Neill and Carter traded winches, the comments were starting to get very pointed.

"What prophecy brings you here?" Bra'tac asked, causing SG-1 to look up startled.

"They told you about that did they?" Buffy replied, starting to feel a little upset with SG-1.

"No, they did not, however from what tales I have heard of the Tarithna it seemed a safe assumption" Bra'tac replied.

"Well, Giles or Daniel can give you the details, but there is an open prophecy running at the moment, and it was a prophetic dream that brought me here in the first place, a very 'subtle' prophetic dream at that" she finished wryly.

"It must be hard having a prophecy about you; I mean it must make you wonder if everything you do is fated, if you have any real control over what you do" Daniel commented.

"The first prophecy about me made me wonder, nowadays I try not to think about it too much, and just get on with the life I have" Buffy replied, leading the group from the gym, towards the small room the Scooby's had requisitioned as a meeting room.

" _SG-1, SG-Scooby report to the briefing room" _ They exchanged glances, then raced to the briefing room, Bra'tac following swiftly behind.

"Intel picked up some interesting information from the computers on _Del Shakka Mel, _Anubis has captured a Queen Goa'uld, and is using her offspring for experimentation purposes, mainly for the purpose of creating a stronger, longer lasting supersoldier" Hammond paused to let that sink in, "at the moment, the facility is relatively unguarded as most of it's defenders were diverted to Anubis's fleet, this research facility must be destroyed, and it cannot be by gate as the planet is question has an iris on it's gate"

"So we will be taking the mothership then…" Willow trailed off at the negative look on Hammonds face.

"No, Anubis still has it's fleet, we've weakened it, but it was still building up according to Intel from the _Del Shakka Mels _computers, Anubis was supposed to be arriving with a fourth mothership at roughly 0230 last night"

Hammond nodded as the two teams collectively winched.

"Indeed, so we need to keep _Prometheus _and _Del Shakka Mel _in system to help defend Earth if Anubis decides to attack anyway"

"Our _Ha'tak _will stay and assist, if you are willing to help with repairs" Bra'tac added.

"I was hoping you would say that, we would consider it an honour Master Bra'tac" Hammond replied, a slight smile on his face, "as far as transportation goes, SG-1 will pilot an _Al-kesh _, cloaked variant, from the mothership, as far as we are aware there are no ships likely to be in orbit when you arrive, but little is known of ther planet or any peculiarities of the base layout, you will need to think on your feet, any questions?"

"Then you go at 2200, dismissed"

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

**Special notes:  
Alex: Didn't know that but I plan on working around it somehow.  
Reikson: Shalkra class? Is that the official designation for the motherships?  
Fantasychick: Read, loved. Awaiting the sequal that was promised... **


	12. “Please have your boarding passes ready ...

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Chapter 12: _"Please have your boarding passes ready as you enter the plane" _**

****

Whistling, Ferreti approached the _Al-kesh, _his bag slung casually over his shoulder, grinning as he noticed the ready state of the craft. He had just missed most of the preparation, such a pity.

"Ferreti, glad you could finally make it" O'Neill sarcastic comment hit Ferreti's ears just as the Colonel himself appeared in the crafts small door.

"Glad to be here Colonel," Ferreti replied sincerely, "The alternative was being 'borrowed' by Doctor Frasier"

O'Neill chuckled as he waved Ferreti aboard, slamming the heavy airlock shut behind him.

"He's here, we can go now" O'Neill shouted to the front of the craft as he checked the seal on the airlock.

"Finally" came the chorused reply from the cockpit, as the craft's engines were brought online.

Ferreti resisted the urge to comment as the craft rose from the ground, heading into space before he had even reached the bridge. Somebody was being an eager beaver.

In a whirling bright pool of displaced energy, the _Al-kesh _appeared in orbit over Anubis's research facility… or rather _didn't _appear, it's cloak having been activated just before they left hyper.

Their arrival was unnoticed, there was no watching ship in orbit and the research facility with its sensors and squadrons of fighters was on the other side of the planet. Carefully, slowly so as to minimize the crafts energy signature, hence its chances of being detected, O'Neill swung the _Al-kesh _around the planet, circumnavigating it from space whilst the rest of the teams poured over the crafts small passive sensor suite, picking out every detail they had could for the assault ahead.

Finally, they were ready and the _Al-kesh _re-entered the atmosphere, burning its way through the air over a hundred kilometres from the base, before flying through the tree top's to within a kilometre of the Goa'uld R&D facility, the two teams walking slowly through the thick overgrown forest from there.

"Well, at this we know no patrols are sent this way" Buffy cursed as she swung her machete again, hacking a way through the forest, "'cos I don't see no sigh of their tracks or the hacking they would have to do to get through"

"Indeed, however they would not leave such an obvious approach to the base unguarded" Teal'c commented, a slight worried frown on his face.

"Er, guys" Xander commented weakly from behind them, "I think maybe I can explain that…"

Carter looked at the very careful way Xander was keeping one foot firmly on the ground, and the slight corner of a black object that showed where his foot had scuffed the dirt of the forest floor away, and came to a swift conclusion, "Oh, _shit_. Tell me you didn't?"

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack shot Carter surprised looks at the profanity, and then shot Xander worried looks as his reply sunk in.

"Mine"

"Okay, it's yours" Buffy quipped, then frowned "unless you mean mine as in explosive in which case… _bugger!" _

Xander shot Buffy a mildly amused look, "you have been spending _way_ too much around G-Man"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" O'Neill commented, his eyes wide.

"The Goa'uld do not generally employ such devices," Teal'c added.

"Well, this one has" Carter commented, kneeling on the ground to take a closer look at the device.

"We appear to be in a minefield then?" Giles asked, then at Carters nod commented, "_Bugger!" _


	13. “Minefields, Oh joy”

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Chapter 13: "Minefields, Oh _joy_" **

"So, ermmm…. Anyone know how to defuse a mine?" Xander commented weakly.

"_Agito" _Willow smiled as Xander dropped, the mine under his feet abruptly removed. (_Agito: to put in motion) _

"Neat" O'Neill commented, "Where did you send it?"

A muffled crump sounded in the distance followed by the faint shouting of Jaffa in the Goa'uld tongue.

Teal'c smiled, and turned to Willow, "I believe the phrase is 'evil' is it not?"

"Where did you send it?" Giles asked.

"Oh, just away" Willow replied, a wicked grin on her face.

"She dropped it in the pit underneath the toilets, judging by the shouting, they were occupied at the time" Teal'c corrected.

The two teams looked away from each other, biting their lips as they valiantly tried to control the urge to giggle. Five minutes later, they were able to discuss the situation they found themselves in.

"So, how the hell are we gonna get out of this then?" O'Neill asked, disgusted.

"Well we have no equipment to deal with mines with us…" Carter hesitated then looked at Willow.

"Ermm, okay, ah…" Willow concentrated, "_animadverto latito arma!_"

"Latin" Daniel commented, "See hidden weapon, I believe"

O'Neill shot him an odd look, "_Perceive _hidden weapon actually"

At Daniel and Carters odd looks he just commented "I did learn Latin during Groundhog day you know?"

"Groundhog day?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Long story" O'Neill replied, "but I'm still not 'perceiving' anything"

"I am" Willow commented, "Ferreti, I wouldn't step forwards if I were you"

Ferreti gulped, then took a slow, careful step backwards.

"So, what about the rest of us?" O'Neill asked.

Willow shrugged, "If I researched, we could find a spell that would allow all of us to see the mines, I could go back and look it up if you want?"

"Err… no, that's fine, we'll just follow in your footsteps" O'Neill hurriedly backed down, pretending not to notice the grins the teams were exchanging.

Grinning, they followed Willow, hacking their way through the forest.


	14. Intial Moves

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Chapter 14: Initial Moves**

The nine warriors dropped with a groan to the ground at the edge of the forest, quickly taking up binoculars to view the base below them.

"Crap" was the instant comment from O'Neill.

"Indeed" Teal'c added.

"Well, at least there are no supersoldiers around" Buffy replied philosophically.

"Why didn't we bring some of our own?" Xander commented.

"They were too busy showing the US Navy what a mothership is capable off, and how to drive one" Giles replied.

"Figures"

"But you know, I think the Gun towers, the full regiment of Jaffa and the squadron of fighters _might _just be a problem" Xander continued, deadpan.

"Indeed" Giles and Teal'c commented, the timing getting them strange, mildly amused looks from the rest of the team.

"So, Willow" O'Neill turned to the red haired witch, "any chance of an invisibility spell?"

Willow shook her head apologetically, "Didn't bring enough ingredients with me for that, and it is pretty draining anyway"

"Damn, okay looks like we are going to have to… do… …this… _What the hell?"_ O'Neill commented, his eyes following a group of strange gaited Jaffa as they were carefully led into the research facility, their clothes dirty, covered in mud. His nose twitched as the breeze turned, bringing an awful smell to his nose. No, that wasn't mud. He winched, he _really _wished he hadn't figured out what the smell and the strange gait meant, that would keep him in nightmares for _months, _something combat or torture rarely did. He would certainly never look at a toilet in quite the same light again.

"Distraction?" Buffy asked.

"No good, they have enough Guards around that they can send some to investigate and still keep the entrances guarded" Carter replied.

"I'm assuming that is what the group of Jaffa over there are for" Giles commented, pointing towards a group of about ten Jaffa who just seemed to be hanging around, not doing anything.

O'Neill nodded almost approvingly, whoever had arranged the defence of this place obviously had more smarts than most Goa'ulds, or Jaffa.

Xander looked around, something bothering his 'soldier boy', something he had seen but not quite registered… He stiffened, and then slowly rolled to his right. Where he dropped, disappearing into the grass. He glanced around swiftly, then smiled and rose to his feet, his head just poking through the grass.

"Hey guys"

They turned, showing collective expressions of surprise as they saw his disembodied head, his neck disappearing into the grass.

"Looks like a _really _old Tok'ra tunnel down here, you'll have to duck though" he dropped down, looking at the tunnel, "roofs a _little _on the low side"


	15. Enerina

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!  
Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. **

**Chapter 15: _Enerina _**

****

Swiftly, the team dropped groaning out of the low tunnel into an old, dusty storeroom, obviously unused for quite some time. Teal'c, brushing his hands off to remove the dust of the tunnel, moved to the door first, placing himself there as a guard as the rest of the team dropped their packs, cursing their aching backs. When Xander had said the tunnel was low, he hadn't seen exactly how low, and the team had literally had to crawl the last 10meters, their packs pushed ahead of them.

Grumbling, the packs were raised again, and the team left the room, their Zats spitting electric fire at a pair of patrolling Jaffa. Fast and silent, they strode searching through the corridors, their Zats and on several occasions, Buffy's fists dealing swift and quiet oblivion to any Jaffa foolish enough to get in their way.

Finally, they reached an obviously well defended doorway; the surrounding area covered with bright-untarnished glyphs, hinting at more recent construction, four Jaffa stonily standing in front of the heavy metal door.

Nodding, O'Neill glanced around, catching the eyes of each member of the team. Zats were raised and they dived out of their concealing cover, spitting electric unconsciousness at the surprised Jaffa. They fell, and the Tau'ri raced forward, then dived headlong for cover as another eight Jaffa appeared from a side corridor, their staffs already raised.

"You know" Buffy cursed as a staff bolt landed just an inch from her head, "ambushes are a lot more fun if your doing the ambushing, not the other guy"

O'Neill just grinned wryly as he holstered the Zat, and brought his P-90 up to his shoulder, sending a stream of bullets down the corridor at the Jaffa, joined swiftly by Carter, and Daniels P-90's, Teal's staff, and Xander's rifle. Grinning evilly, Buffy raised a P-90 in _each _hand, and dove out of cover, sprinting at Slayer speeds towards the Jaffa. The Jaffa swivelled fast, trying to shoot Buffy as she jumped over their heads, landing behind them. But now they were caught in a deadly crossfire, Buffy in front, the other Tau'ri behind. They died quickly as the clomping sounds of approaching Jaffa hit Buffy's ears.

"Company's coming, might not want to hang around" she shouted as the team dove for the door, moving swiftly through into the room beyond, where they stopped in shock.

In front of them, gazing at them despairingly was a young battered lady, her hands broken and bloody, her weakly glowing eyes screaming that she was a Goa'uld. Behind her was a heavy metal table, broken straps and restraints adorning it like obscene decorations, at the edges of the room was Goa'uld devices, almost all medical, and most showing signs of recent and bloody use.

Buffy gazed into the eyes of the Goa'uld, and her Slayer instincts started screaming, _shelter, protect. _For all she was a Goa'uld, this one was an innocent, a dying innocent. Groaning, Buffy walked over to the crawling Goa'uld and started checking her injuries.

"We don't have time for that Buffy, lets go!" O'Neill shouted as he placed C-4 throughout the room.

Disgusted, Buffy glared at O'Neill, before turning back to the Goa'uld, straight into her desperate, pleading eyes. Buffy nodded, not entirely sure what she was being asked.

With a grateful smile, the light faded from the Goa'ulds eyes. Cursing, Buffy checked for a pulse. She found none. She turned away to announce the death, but a stinging pain made her cry out.

SG-1 looked over and jumped swiftly to the obvious conclusion,

"Aw, _hell" _O'Neill cursed, his P-90 raised to point at Buffy as she rose to her feet.

"Excuse me, could you please be so kind as to tell me _why_ exactly you have weapons pointed at my Slayer?" Giles asked, Ripper most definitely in the house.

"Gr. Gr. Greetings. My Na. Name is Enerina" Buffy stuttered, her eyes glowing, her manner screaming scared, broken.

"Oh bloody buggering hell" Giles cursed.

"Seconded" Willow moaned.

"Shit" Xander cursed, "_Of two minds she shall arise"_


	16. Breaking Out

Chapter 16: Breaking out 

A familiar crack or breaking plastic reached O'Neill's ears and he groaned, reaching for another plastic tie.

"Would you mind _please _ not breaking this one? I know you are a slayer and can break out of the damn things without a sweat, but _I _would feel a lot better if the Goa'uld at our back was tied up!" O'Neill said, exasperated.

"Well, and their was me thinking you just wanted to see me in handcuffs" Buffy quipped.

O'Neill's mouth snapped shut, and a slight blush coloured his cheeks.

Buffy caught his eye, and blushed, "You _didn't?" _

"Ahh… well… No, of course not" O'Neill replied, stumbling slightly.

Sam and Xander traded smirks.

"Well, he was quick to rally so he gets points for that I suppose" Xander grinned, "but unfortunately he lost out totally on believability, I would have to say a _low _3.5"

O'Neill glanced around at the smirking teams, and gave up. With a disgusted sigh he threw the tie to the floor, and began stepping over fallen Jaffa bodies, heading towards the secret Tok'ra entrance, "Why do I bother? Honestly ever since that bloody lot… _that bloody lot?? _ Hell, they even have me doing it now!"

Amused grins were levelled at the Colonels back as he muttered his way through the corridors, not even stopping during firefights with the Jaffa. The Colonel it seemed was in _deep _trouble. Even Teal'c found it mildly amusing.

Willow stiffened as they left the Tok'ra tunnel, her senses screaming of a powerful threat in the area, carefully, slowly she reached out, then slammed down on her magic, shutting all her active spells off and using very trick she knew to drop her magical signature.

"Guys?" Willows worried tone brought the teams up short, "we need to leave and _fast" _

"What appears to be the problem Miss Rosenburg?" Teal'c asked, a note of concern in his voice.

" _He's _here"

Nobody needed to ask which who, exchanging anxious glances, all banter gone, they ran, double timing it swiftly through the forest to the edge of the minefield.

Where they stopped, "What do you mean you can't see the mines anymore?"

"I had to shut the _every _ spell I was using down otherwise Anubis would already have detected me, he's powerful, more powerful then me, if he gets any closer he will feel my presence regardless, we need to go, _now" _

Willow gasped suddenly, dropping to the floor, her face lined with pain. Beside her, Buffy winced, holding her head in her hands and Giles gasped, "Oh good lord!"

"He's found, or rather _not _ found Enerina, he's just a touch on the annoyed side" Willow gasped out, before groaning, and sliding into unconsciousness as another wave of boiling seething anger hit her.

"Great, we have to cross a minefield where we cant see the mines, whilst carrying Willow whilst chased by a _very _ annoyed part-ascendant and his fearless supersoldiers, what mphm pmmth pth mmmth?"

"Might want to shut up, don't want to be giving the universe ideas now do we?" Giles replied wryly as he removed his hand from O'Neill's mouth.

O'Neill shut his mouth with a click, grunting in agreement.

"Still doesn't answer the question of the hour" Xander commented, "Just how do we get through the minefield?"


	17. Over The Minefeild

Chapter 17: Over The Minefield 

O'Neill snickered quietly, resisting the urge to drop one of the trees large red rotting fruits on the Jaffa searching frantically below them, dodging the falling fruits with ease.

Xander had no such compunction.

"Bullseye!" he triumphantly muttered to himself, followed quickly by an "ouch!"

"Come on _children_, we still have to get to the minefield, and that's not exactly easy at treetop level" Ferreti said, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes _Father"_ Xander whine made Ferreti pause, shuddering for a moment, Xander as his son? No thanks! Having to deal with O'Neill at work was often bad enough… funny but bad.

"Remind me again" Giles asked, his face slightly green as he looked straight down a small hole in the trees branches to the forest floor over a hundred meters below "exactly why are we doing this?"

"Because Carter noticed that the leaf coverage was thick enough so that the Jaffa would never spot us if we moved through the top of the trees, because we had to get over the minefield somehow, and oh yeah, the only place we get could up to the trees was a kilometre away from the minefield" O'Neill replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "never minding about the whole _drop_ factor"

"Ah, yes thank you for reminding me about the drop" Giles commented, turning away from the small hole he had been looking down, "but I hadn't actually forgotten _that" _

"Ditto" Willow added, nervously.

"Oh _bugger" _Giles cursed, frantically backpeddling, forcing the rest of the group to back peddle behind him, "Somebody shoot Carter" he cursed, as the branch he had been standing on vanished down to the forest floor below, "She forgot to mention rotten branches"

The group's eyes widened almost as one, then looked nervously around the branches at their feet. Teal'c's frown deepened, then he moved forward, taking the lead.

Moving through the trees to the forest clearing where their cloaked _Al-kesh _was took several hours, by which time the sound of Supersoldier fire had reached their ears, repeated burst after burst.

"What the hell are they up to?" Willow asked.

A gutteral, doubly modulated voice responded, "They failed their 'God' and so the Jaffa are being slaughtered"

The Scooby's stopped, and sent disturbed and disgusted looks at 'Buffy', "you have _got_ to be joking"

"She is not" Teal'c disgustedly added from in front of him, not bothering to hide his feelings on the matter.

Shuddering, the Scooby's started dropping down the trees trunk, carefully dropping to the forest floor by the clearing, disturbed by this latest evidence of Goa'uld evil.

Now they had their transport in sight, all they had to do is get home, _without _gaining the attention of one P'eed off Anubis in his mothership above.


	18. Escape

Visionary Part 2:  
Bane Of Anubis

by Chaoseternus

Chapter 18: _Escape_

Carter was in trouble. Right now she was piloting a cloaked _Al-kesh, _a craft she had very little experience with, so low as to redefine Nap Of The Earth, most low flying craft do not generally have to increase their altitude to get over small rodents on the ground, and they certainly didn't usually have to slow to subsonic to stop the trail of debris thrown up in their path from showing up on people radars.

And they certainly didn't have to deal with _this. _

__She snapped, " _If I hear one more verse from Top Gun from you, I don't care if it's Through The Fire, Danger Zone or anything else you care to caterwaul to, I will KILL you!" _

__The ghastly trio, Ferreti, Xander and O'Neill just exchanged shrugs, and then broke into a rendition of Iron Maidens _Tailgunner. _

_"Climbing through the sky, never wonder why, you're a tailgunner…" _

__"O'Neill, I do not believe it is a good idea to distract the pilot whilst we are attempting to drive a _Ha'tak _ across half a planet"

"Flying Teal'c, we're flying the _Ha'tak _to the opposite side of the planet where the planet will mask our jump from Anubis's sensors" O'Neill commented, before breaking back into song, _"Hey, one man one goal, hah just one solution…" _

"We can not be 'flying' O'Neill, we do not appear to have left the ground" Teal'c commented, "And I find myself doubting that Queen would appreciate one of his songs being butchered so" __

Carter growled, as she narrowly missed a large oak that appeared in her path, _"That's it, someone gag them, now!" _

__Xander started, "Hey wait, there's no need for mpthmm! Mptm mmpm mmmpmt, pmmtmt!"

"Finally" Giles gasped, his eyes raised heavenwards in supplication.

"Indeed" Teal'c commented, as satisfied grin on his face as he tightened the gag over O'Neill's mouth, checking the handcuffs as he did so.

Only the ghastly trio tried to complain.

Several hours later, and five pilot changeovers, the _Al-kesh _at the opposite side of the planet and Teal'c pulled the cloaked craft into a sharp upward spiral, rocketing out of the atmosphere and into space where they jumped into hyper, mission complete and one more stage of the prophecy complete.

Now all they had to do was figure out how to explain Buffy / Enerina to General Hammond.

General Hammond looked at the group that stepped off the _Al-kesh _and cringed. Xander, Ferreti and O'Neill tied up and gagged, Buffy triggering the Naquadah sensors and he really didn't want to know when Willow and Teal'c had started standing _that _ close together.

This was definitely going to be a 12-Painkiller report; the kind only SG-1 and now it appeared SG-Scooby could give him.

He could already feel the onset of another ulcer.

Hammond considered the faces in front of him and reconsidered, no this was a 12- _Ulcer _ report.

"Let me get this straight, the Slayer, the most gifted and powerful hand to hand specialist on the base, the one person who has shrugged off Zat bolts as if they were water on a ducks back is now a host? And you didn't feel the need to actually _restrain _her?"

"Actually they tried" Buffy smirked as she reached into her back pocket and withdrew 45 pairs of broken heavy duty Prisoner Ties.

Hammond conceded the point, they had certainly tried, "You didn't think warning the SGC about this would be in order?"

"No, well the prophecy…" Carter started.

"Prophecy? **Prophecy? **You didn't warn the SGC that one of your team-mates had been snaked because of a **_Prophecy?" _**

"Well, when you put it like that…" O'Neill commented.

Hammond sighed, "And you _still _ haven't explained why three of the team worked off the _Al-kesh _in restraints, restraints usually reserved for captured Goa'ulds" he added, pointedly.

"Singing" Carter replied flatly, glaring at the trio, fake innocent expressions plastered across their faces.

"Singing," Hammond copied aghast, "No, I _don't _want to know"

"Sam hell" he muttered as he abandoned the briefing room, "And I thought just SG-1 was bad"


	19. Beginning of the End

Chapter 19: Beginning Of The End 

Hammond grinned as Celmac spoke, the words coming out of Carters mouth music to his ears, Anubis was retreating. The Tok'ra had received word that the damage the Tau'ri had caused the fleet, combined with information provided by a pissed off Osiris had given the system lords the courage they needed to launch an actual offensive.

Okay, so they were just loping off stragglers and lone vessels, not attacking the surviving fleet directly, but they were wearing down Anubis's forces. Already, he was rumoured to have lost one mothership by ramming and seven _Ha'tak's _by swarm attacks. That was a lot of ships, and both the system lords and Anubis kept losing ships, one by one they were being weakened.

And a trio of _Ha'taks _were on route to Earth, one defected when they heard of the Free Jaffa's successful acquisition of their own warship and was intending to join Bra'tac, the second was crewed by Jaffa loyal to Enerina, and they had every intention of joining the Tau'ri if Enerina commanded it.

And the third…

Well, the third had the bulk of the Tok'ra slightly miffed.

It seemed that not all the Tok'ra were content to operate as spies, it seemed a small group wanted a more active role in the destruction of the System Lords and Anubis, and they were defecting to Earth, bringing a _Ha'tak_ with them.

So Hammond grinned, not just because the system lords and Anubis were collectively trying to kill each other, weakening themselves, reducing the threat to Earth, not because the forces of freedom were gaining ground, getting stronger as more forces joined them, but because he now had something to throw in the eye of the next Tok'ra who mentioned the 'inferiority' of the Tau'ri, about how much better they were just because they had been fighting so long.

The smile slipped from Hammonds face, _wait a minute here… _

Loyal to Enerina? But Enerina had taken Buffy as a host and Buffy was most certainly the dominant personality…

He shuddered, then turned back to Carter / Celmac, "You do realise this means that Buffy now effectively has command of a _Ha'tak _and its crew?"

Celmac stopped mid-flow, a disturbed look passing over Carters face, followed by a stream of words that required no translation.

"Exactly" Hammond commented.

A flash of light grabbed Buffys attention, and she glanced around dazed to see Ferreti trying and failing to hide a small camera. It seemed he had photographed her, gaping open mouth and all.

Ignoring the giggling from the peanut gallery within her head, Buffy turned from _her_ first prime, and jumped straight over Ferretis head from a standing start, grabbing the camera from behind her back, at least _this_ embarrassing photo wouldn't be getting out.

With a triumphant grin, she turned back to _her_ Jaffa and froze.

Then hit the flash on the camera, these Jaffa had obviously never seen her in action before, she had to admit 60-odd Jaffa with slack jawed expressions was pretty funny.

The peanut gallery was spluttering and choking inside her head, figuratively gasping not to laugh out loud.

"So I have a ship now?" Buffy asked.

"Yes My lady" her first prime, a tall black haired Amazon by the name of Enerist replied.

"Good, cos its been a while since Tanith hit the Tollan and I want to see if there are any survivors" Buffy glared at the SGC personnel around her, "I cant believe you never checked for survivors, what kind of hero types are you anyway?" the recrimination disappeared from Buffys voice and in a far too normal tone of voice, she added "And coincidently anyone notice how Willow is leaning up against Teal'c there?"

Her words took a few seconds to register in Willows mind, by which time it was too late, everyone was looking at her. She jumped away from Teal'c like a scalded cat, "Nonono, Iwasjustrestingandbigandhunkyherejusthappenedtobeahandypillar, we'venotbeensleepingtogetheratall"

Teal'c raised an amused, exasperated eyebrow, "I do not believe you are a very good liar Mistress Willow, I also do not believe you intended our relationship to get out in that manner"

Teal'c turned back to the room, and the second eyebrow rose, "Mistress Willow, do you have a camera handy?"

_To all those who keep bugging BKtheirregular saying he has stolen the word 'tarithna', this is a reminder that Tarithna belongs to Bktheirregular and NOT me_


	20. New Tollana

Chapter 20: _New Tollana, One Careful User, One BadMF Goa'uld. _

In a swirling vortex of energy, the _Ha'tak, _renamed the _Tara Mclay_ appeared in orbit above Tollana, and dived down, the fiery heat of re-entry radiating from the craft as it dropped swiftly, landing near the ruins of New Tollana's main city.

Swiftly, five SG teams swarmed out of the vessel, setting up a perimeter and beginning the search as dawn began to appear on the horizon.

With the SG uniforms clearly in evidence, it wasn't long before survivors began to appear out of the wreckage, most malnourished and broken despite crops in the nearby fields, they had grown to used to technology doing their work for them and so whilst they starved through their lack of knowledge of manual labour, a bounty of food rotted within sight.

It was a pathetic thing to behold, but to the SG teams, not an all together surprising one.

They just hoped Buffy's Jaffa successfully kept out of sight, the Tollan were in no state to be getting worked up on their way to Earth.

Carter shivered as she felt an approaching Goa'uld and she reached swiftly for the Zat she kept hidded under her desk.

"Okay, you have no idea how hard that was" Buffy groaned as she strode into the room, not commenting as she saw the zat discreetly slipped back into hiding, "Having to hide from the Tollan, to not be seen by them when…" Buffy's voice shifted in midflow "…I could have helped them, with my hand device I could have healed a lot of their injuries but they were not ready to see a goa'uld, they were not ready to see me…" Carter shuddered as Buffys voice shifted again, she didn't know where they had picked that switch in middle of sentence trick up, but it was disturbing "…so what are we going to do with them now? Cant keep them here because the NID will be all over them, cant send them through the gate because the NID will just find someway to follow them and they will be vulnerable to the Goa'ulds who would consider a Tollan a nice catch"

"The Nox" Carter replied.

"Excuse me?"

"The Nox, they are an advanced race, helped the Tollan before, they may be willing to do it again"

"Okay, I'm assuming you know how to contact them?" Buffy replied.

Carter nodded as she reached across the desk, shouting, "Come in" as a knock sounded at the door.

"So" Fraiser said, as she walked into the room, an amused glint in her eye, "What is this I hear about you forcing the boys off the Al-kesh with your singing?"  
  
...

Colonel O'Neill leaned back in his chair with a chuckle as he listened to Ferreti spin an elaborate tale involving too much beer and waking up in the wrong bed.

This was perfect, up to date on paperwork, no missions and four days leave coming up, what could go wrong?

O'Neill froze as the phone rang the very second the thought 'What could go wrong?' echoed through his mind.

Timing like that was unlikely to be a coincidence.

"Hello?"

"O'Neill, are Xander and Ferreti with you?"

O'Neill relaxed, "Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing, except Carter just found out that somebody has been accusing her of butchering songs all the way through a certain Al-kesh flight"

O'Neill froze, and checked his calendar for a certain discreet mark. The mark that meant it _not_ a good day to annoy the female who just happens to be your second in command. Today, the mark was on today.

'Oh, _shit'_

"How bad is it?" O'Neill asked slowly, carefully.

"Last I saw, she had a Zat and she was heading your way"

O'Neill carefully put the phone down, "Guys, we need to run"

Ferreti and Xander glanced up amused then froze at the look on the Colonels face, "what's up?"

"Someone sicced Carter on us"

They relaxed, "Oh, okay"

"It's the wrong time of the month to have Carter annoyed at us"

They paused, froze, glanced around wide eyed in fear, then a collective decision made, they charged swiftly out of the room, briefly getting trapped in the door.

In the Main Security room, Carter, Buffy and Fraiser collapsed laughing as they followed the trios mad dash to safety through the corridors of the SGC on the security monitors.

Gleefully, they watched as the boys panic was caught on video camera and on _tape. _


	21. Dreams And Awakening

Chapter 21: Dreams and Awakenings 

AN: Virtual Chocolate for whoever spots the Cameo crosses (4)

General Hammond smiled secretly at his teams as they bickered between themselves, trading jibs and mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming mission. They might be causing him ulcers, but they were certainly fun to be around, even if he wasn't supposed to know about half the stuff they got up to.

Of course, if he didn't find out about it pretty sharpish, then he shouldn't be in charge of a facility such as this one, should he? O'Neill at least should remember that.

A muffled crash made Hammond shot upwards as the smile vanished off Buffys face, her eyes rolling up as she just fell, like a puppet with the strings cut, onto the briefing room table, moaning and shaking as if in the throes of some nightmare.

"Doctor Fraiser to the briefing room, medical emergency" he shouted into the phone at his side as the startled Scooby's and SG-1 darted forward to their friend.

_ Flash _

_A banner, drenched in blood and toil, burning fiercely in the hands of an black medieval armoured bearer, at the head of a titanic army, humans, soldiers, demons and aliens, all charging, screaming forward, all armed with pikes, knives, swords, clubs as they died by the hundreds, the thousands at the hands of a blue demon, before they were finally able to tear the Judge apart, the army charging over a meter high pile of it own bodies to get at the mighty creature _

_ Flash _

_"Hold the line, let none through" a voice screams as a small pitiful army contemplates the charging army of vampires, determined to hold the line with their very blood, to die to keep the monstrous creatures from a hellmouth _

_ Flash _

_Pyramids, of Goa'ulds taking human hosts, of Jaffa in cumbersome armour. A slayer leading an army, a host of humans against the Jaffa, screaming 'false gods' for all to hear, vowing to do whatever was necessary to save her people, her Earth. The humans behind her taking up the chant, as demons, even vampires joined the slayer in pushing this vile creature and his followers off their world._

_ Flash after flash, sacrifice, willing sacrifice of generation after generation as they died or were brutalised, holding the line against the darkest night. _

_The realisation came to her quickly, she was seeing them. The Champions, everyone of them. And not just the Champions of the Powers That Be, but of very Oracle, a faint image of a young lady in an ivory tower as she watches a book read, innocence and imagination safe for another forty years, an oracle saved as the last Siam pulls the plug on the life support machine that kept her contained, a limping figure faintly smiling as Michelangelo works in his lab, drawing images of craft and devices no human would make work for hundreds of years and a fifth, just hovering at the edge of her senses, choosing not to be seen. _

_ Mentally, Buffy swallowed. Shit, this had to be BIG for her to see, to even get a glimpse of this truth for she knew for certain Giles did not know of this and she was pretty certain no one else on Earth knew. _

_ "Only one other knows" the thought slipped into her consciousness, unbidden. _

Frasier frowned, worried and disbelieving, the readouts on all her monitors not making any sense to her, "Well, she has no pulse, she isn't breathing yet according to the ECG she is in normal REM sleep apart from an elevated Delta line, we also can't resuscitate her because the needles aren't penetrating her skin and the defibrillator stops working as soon as the paddles get within a few centimetres of her body"

"Willow" Xander said flatly, "this sounds magical"

Willow nodded, turning a worried gaze from her best friend, "General? I am going to need some _unusual _supplies"

_ "Why show me this?" _

_ "Because it is time, because unlike those who has gone before he doesn't just threaten Earths future, he threatens future himself" _

_ Buffy nodded, "Then it is time" _

_ "It is" _

_ "What do I do?" _

_ Flash _

_The ends of days, her fighting, slaying, welding the scythe with ease and purpose as her army fought around her, Turok Han dying one after another after another. _

_ Flash _

_Pulling the scythe from its stone, a nervous Caleb trying to get her to hand it over. _

_ Flash _

_"It slices, dices and makes marinated preacher" _

_ "The scythe" Buffy said. _

Hammond jumped back startled as Buffy jack-knifed of the bed, jumping clear over his head, landing sure-footed behind him. He turned swiftly around, wondering at the slight glow that seemed to surround her.

Then blinked as a small, spectral nuclear cloud appeared above the thin fabric divide to the area Willow was working in.

"Holy Hannah!"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't somebody say that the biggest possible result was a small pile of C-4?"

Hammond caught Buffys look and grinned slightly, "They decided to do a power level spell, see if it could give them any hint of who was keeping you under"

Buffys eyebrows quirked up, her eyes following the small spectral mushroom shaped cloud as it drifted into the room, "Bit more power than they were expecting then?"

The noise from behind the curtain stopped, "I believe I heard Buffys voice, Miss Willow"

Xander's head poked around the curtain, then the rest of him followed, "Buffy!"

"Its time" Buffy said, her manner screaming warrior, ready and determined.

"Hammond, contact the Tok'ra and Thor, we need constant updates on his location and we will need the _Tara Mclay _ready, SG-1, Scooby's, we're going to Cleveland, see a gal about a scythe"

"Its time"


	22. Seeing a gal about a scythe

Visionary Part 2:  
Bane Of Anubis

by Chaoseternus

Chapter 22: _Seeing a gal about a scythe_

Engrossed in the exhilaration of her fight, her massacre of a nest of vampires, Faith never heard the clattering of the approaching USAF Blackhawk, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it, too busy in the fight to investigate why a helicopter was flying here, so far away from their normal routes.

If she had, she would have seen an amused Buffy loudly marking her moves.

If she had, she would have seen a group of strangers rolling their eyes, and commenting on her attire.

If she had, she would have noticed the helicopters doors open as the craft slowed, well within firing range of her position, she would have seen strange, snake like pistols readied, and she would have seen Buffy holding her hands forward, a strange device on _each _ hand.

She wouldn't have been so shocked by electric blue bolts of light shooting down from the heavens, rapidly dusting a large group of vampires she _hadn't _seen approaching, she wouldn't have been surprised, well as surprised to see a bolt of lightning lance down from Buffy's left hand, blasting a vampire into dust whilst a shockwave from her right hand blew an approaching Mohra into the ground, the tarmac dented around the suddenly unmoving demon.

The surviving vampires decided to call it a day, running away to spread tales of Slayers who could call lightning down on their foes.

Faith, her eyes bugged out span around, a coal-black knife slipping easily into her right hand, instinctively drawn into a throwing position.

She started as she saw the coal black helicopter; Riley said he was going to arrive discretely so how does a honking great big helicopter count as 'discreet'?

The she saw Buffy, and she relaxed slightly, "Yo B, what's up?" she shouted up to the approaching craft, mentally cursing Riley for not getting here _first, _she needed that information on Colorado Springs!

She needed to know what her friend had gotten herself into, and she didn't like the fact that at the first mention of Colorado Springs over the secured webcam Little B had set up, Riley had visibly blanched.

"Oh nothing much, just prophecies, prophetic dreams, a big bad, the usual" Buffy shouted down, deadpan, "Want a lift?"

"Lift? In that thing?" Faith replied nervously, "Errmm… I'll meet you there"

Buffy watched open-mouthed as Faith legged it, her slayer empowered body pushing 35mph as she _ran, _heading swiftly towards the large manor that was the Slayers Council headquarters in Cleveland.

Her mouth lifted upwards in a smile, and her eyes flashed glowing with amusement and light, Enerina taking over, her doubly modulated voice sounding amused as she commented, "The prodigal slayer, destroyer of untold evils is afraid to fly?"

O'Neill suppressed a snort as he helicopter began moving again, following the slayer back to her base.

_"Holy Hannah!" _O'Neill heard Carter curse as their Blackhawk lurched suddenly, skidding to the right before finally landing __on the green grass lawn in front of the Slayer Council Manor.

"Sorry" Carter called out, as she began flicking switches, shutting the massive helicopter down, "somebody has already landed a Blackhawk here and they are good with the camo, almost didn't see it in time"

"Isn't that Graham by the door?" Xander asked, flatly.

Buffy glanced across, and grimaced, "The Initiative, lovely"

O'Neill cursed, "They aren't supposed to know about the gate, so watch your words guys"

Nodding, the Scooby's dropped out of the Special Forces Helicopter, swiftly walking towards the Manor, where Graham greeted them with a smile, "Buffy, Xander, Giles, Willow, nice to see you again. O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, Doctor Jackson, nice to meet you at last"

O'Neill nodded in acknowledgement, returning the salute as he walked past the Initiative field operative.

Then stopped abruptly, causing Jackson to run straight into him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "how the hell do you know about us?"

"Read your files, nice work by the way, it's good to know people like you not the NID are controlling our expansion into space"

Jackson rolled his eyes, strangely unsurprised "I was under the impression the project was classified"

"It is, we just have BBR clearance and maintain a network of agents within the SGC just in case you bring a demon home from off-world or accidentally run into one here, that's our jurisdiction, not yours"

O'Neill blinked, "NID, Russians, Initiative…. Is any one in the SGC _not _ an agent of somebody or other?"

Discreetly, Jackson check his arm, making sure the Tattoo was hidden, "I doubt everyone is an agent or spy or watcher"

O'Neill just shot him an odd look, "Right"

"So B, what you here for?"

"The Scythe, it's the only thing that will permanently kill Anubis, the current big bad, he kinda has a 'get out of death free' card being an ascendant and all"

"Cool, Ill send Little B for it" Faith paused, then _moved _and Buffy found herself with a knife to her throat as Faith continued nonchalantly "As soon as you tell me who you _really _ are"

Buffy grinned, unsurprised and a little pleased.

Then retaliated.

"Shit!" Faith cursed, finding her knife suddenly wedged next to her own throat and a stake placed at her heart.

"Maybe I should try that again, Hi! I'm Buffy"

Faith snorted, and two seconds later they found themselves with a stake placed at the others heart.

"I know Buffy's feel in the old spidey-sense, and you aren't B" Faith snarled.

O'Neill blinked as a Zat appeared in Faiths hand and with a curse, he realized it was his.

"Oh, but I am Buffy" O'Neill concluded swiftly that she was enjoying this teasing of her fellow slayer far too much, _"but I am not" _

O'Neill winced as Faiths knife embedded itself just one inch to the right of his head as Faith dived back with a start, shocked by Buffy's voice and glowing eyes.

" _What the fuck?!?" _

__O'Neill rolled his eyes as Enerina/Buffy giggled, Oh yeah, they were having far too much fun with their fellow slayer.

SGC, General Hammonds Office

Hammond smiled as he put the phone down, they had the Scythe, the weapon that was to end Anubis for all time hopefully.

The Supersoldiers had prepped the SGC's Mothership, the _Del Shakka Mel, _the Free Jaffa _Ha'tak _was ready as was the _Prometheus _ and Thor was reported to be enroute.

Now it was time to take the war to Anubis, at last it seemed the time to advance had arrived, no more spoiling attacks, no more probes, no more scouting.

It was time for war.

**To be continued...**

******w1ref1re: Is it? Then that is unitentional.  
cal: 2out of 3, hmmm.. okay, you can have the virtual fudge brownie.  
To everyone else who reviewed, thank you!**

**********NOTE: XTRA Xovers: The Oracles are from:**

**********Neverending Story: Hope, Innocence: 'The Empress'  
Dogma : Faith, Belief : 'God'  
Hercules The Legendary Journeys: Technology, Advancement: Hepestheus  
BTVS/Angel: Champions, Warriors, Soldiers : The Powers That Be  
Number Five: snickers not telling!**

******Now to state the obvious: I own _none_ of them.**


End file.
